Coaxial cable systems are often organized so that there is a central cable line connected to a tap assembly. The tap assembly has an outer housing and several ports for use in distributing signals to the individual subscribers through a drop line that connects the cable signal from the tap to the subscriber's home. The tap assemblies assist in providing multiple signals to multiple subscribers in the same geographic region. However, the tap assemblies may have more ports than subscribers, thereby leaving some ports unused and open. Termination of these unused and open ports is often desirable because an open port may affect the quality of the signal being transmitted to the other subscribers. Termination also helps to eliminate spurious electrical signals from entering an open port. Furthermore, open ports may allow for the unauthorized use of the cable signals by those who do not subscribe to the cable service (i.e. cable theft). To prevent these problems, locking terminators are often utilized. These terminators require a specialized tool not available to the general public in order to both apply and remove the terminator to the port.
Accordingly, an improved coaxial cable port locking terminator, and method of use thereof, would be well received in the art.